1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solar panel installation, and more specifically to solar panel mounting assemblies and methods for using the same.
2. Introduction
As solar energy becomes more economical to produce electricity for direct consumption, more solar energy systems are being installed on rooftops. Typically, components of the solar energy systems such as solar panels are installed using conventional mounting structures, including support beams and L-type brackets. Operatively, the solar panels are secured to the support beams, which in turn, are secured to the L-type brackets. The L-type brackets are then bolted to a structure (e.g., a rooftop, etc.). However, such conventional mounting structures typically have minimal adjustability, and require a large number of support beams to adequately support each solar panel. Accordingly, these conventional mounting structures can result in excessive material and extensive installation time.